


Will You...?

by Neth8271



Series: TsukiHina Collections [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 years of relationship, Anniversary, Blood, Cars, Doctor!Hinata, Doctor!Tsukishima, Doctors-in-Training, Fear, Ford Taurus Sedan 2017, M/M, Neurologist!Tsukishima, Sports Medecine Specialist!Hinata, Surprises, Tokyo University, Volkswagen Tiguan 2017, Volleyball Match, You can tell that I'm kinda obsessed with cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth8271/pseuds/Neth8271
Summary: He had just finished his training when he was informed that his boyfriend, Tsukishima, was injured in a volleyball match.Sequel to: "I May Not Look Like It, But I Am Smart!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the sequel to my other story: "I May Not Look Like It, But I Am Smart!"
> 
> I finally got to post this! Yay! HOORAY! This one shot is inspired between my best friend and her boyfriend. Ironically, my best friend is a sports medicine specialist and her boyfriend is a volleyball player and a middle blocker with the number of 10 too! Such coincidence!!
> 
> I know you two are reading this right now! This is my gift to you two! I hope you like this! I love you two so much! Always be happy! I hope you don't hurt my best friend or I'll fucking hunt you down. Got that? Good.
> 
> And I know you two love Tsukishima and Hinata too! Hehe..
> 
> So anyway! This fic just made me love TsukiHina so much more. If that is even possible. Meh. 
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

Hinata tiredly sighed as he leaned back on his swivel chair in his temporary office at the Tokyo Hospital. Taking off his glasses, Hinata rubbed his tired sleepy eyes and slowly breathed in and out to hopefully lessen the stress he was feeling from all the overloaded work he has. Choosing sports medicine wouldn't make him ever regret it but, god damnit, the work would someday kill him. It was always overloaded! Either from his OJT at the hospital or the course work his evil professors always gives out.

It's a good thing Kei was also taking a doctrine; being a neurologist to be exact. At least, he has his boyfriend to share his pain and burden to. They both always have loaded schedules.

It always amazes him that despite the busy and packed schedule of his boyfriend, Kei still has the drive and time to play volleyball full time at their University team. The red head had to make a decision between letting go of playing volleyball or risk of making himself collapse from exhaustion; well, people can tell which option he chose.

Turning to gaze at the window overlooking the garden, Hinata couldn't believe that he got this far in life already.

And it's all thanks to his Kei.

**•~*Will You...? by Neth8271*~•**

After that fated study group seven years ago, he and Tsukishima had gradually gotten closer.

At first, it was just all about studying. Him helping the blonde with his maths and chemistry works while the tall middle blocker helped him with his English ones.

From their once a week study group, it turned into twice to thrice a week. Then it slowly changed that they were now always seen together; whether they be in the club, break time, or even when going home, they were always joined to the hip.

He didn't know when their antagonism towards each other turned into tolerance to reluctant acquaintances to friends. All that he knows is that when you ignore all the salty and acidic words that spat out of the blonde's mouth, he was surprisingly a great companion, and friend too if he has any say in it.

And when they became second years, they can easily, not to Tsukishima though, say that they are friends.

It was after beating Nekoma at the nationals when their status changed.

He was packing his things in his duffle bag when he was approached by Tsukishima. "Hinata.", he heard him say, turning to look up at the other, he gave the blonde a smile and a curious gaze. "What is it, Tsukki?", he started calling the other by that nickname when he and Tsukishima became friends at the end of their first year. At first, when the blonde heard him call him that, he looked like seconds away from going into an apoplectic attack. It's a good thing the other just learned to let the red head do what he liked, far more less headache inducing stress.

"Can I talk to you in somewhere private? It's important.", he murmured, hands tightening at the strap of his bag. "I already got permission from Ennoshita-san and Tanaka-san.", he added as he nodded where their Captain and Vice-Captain, respectively, were herding their first year club members back to the bus. He nodded and followed the other to where he wants them to talk. "Don't take too long, Tsukishima, Hinata!", Tanaka yelled after them. "You only have ten minutes!", Ennoshita added as the two of them nodded to let their upperclassmen know that they heard them.

He was so distracted by their winning against their rival school, before he knew it, he was led at the outdoor volleyball court of the stadium. They stopped under a large tree, facing each other, he gave Tsukishima a confused look. "Why did you take me here? What do you want to talk about, Tsukki?", he asked as he waited for the other to gather his thoughts, being friends with him had him become more perceptive towards him and his other year mate's emotions and thought process. And it was a damn useful thing, especially in these types of situations.

"I want to ask you something.", Tsukki murmured, his eyes locked on the pavement beneath them. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?", he easily replied as he cocked his hip to the side, arms crossed on his chest. "What I'm gonna ask you... I want you to answer me as seriously as you can. Can you at least do that?", Tsukki said as he locked his eyes with the other's golden yellow irises. He furrowed his brows but, nonetheless, he nodded.

"Before I ask you the question, I want to tell you something but I don't want you interrupting me, okay, shrimp?", he asked with a slight smirk to his lips. "Don't call me that, Saltyshima!", the red head grumbled. "I won't interrupt you in your talking, Meanyshima.", he added before sobering himself from their short banter.

Tskishima took a breath in and slowly let it out. "When I first met you, I was irritated that someone as small as you will play volleyball, especially in the position of a middle blocker. I saw you as someone who wasn't supposed to play this sport. I'm always irritated by your endless energy, boundless determination and stubbornness.", he paused as he bit his lips before cracking his neck and then loosening the tenseness in his shoulders.

"But it all changed when we became friends. Your endless energy and boundless determination and stubbornness still irritates me and sometimes even looking at you makes me tired and exasperated. But now I see your energy, determination, stubbornness and love for the sport as a motivation and stepping stone for me to make myself improve, to not let myself get lagged behind you and everyone."

"I admire those things about you and before I knew it those admiration turned into something more...", the blonde trailed off as he finally lifted his eyes from the pavement to the burning golden brown eyes of the red head. "What do you mean, Tsukki?", he asked as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh. "This is my question to you, Hinata: "I like you. Would you please go out with me?"", Tsukishima rushed out, his face flushing red as he averted his eyes from the one burning holes through him. "Y-You like m-me?", the red head stuttered face exploding in the most brightest red he had ever seen the other male had made, his eyes so wide he was afraid that it just might pop out of it's sockets. "Yes.", he ground out, a sinking feeling lodging in his stomach with the prospect of being rejected by the one he had liked for the better part of two years now.

The lanky teen was so deep in thought that he was so surprised when the smaller teen bodily flung himself to the other, they were lucky enough that the blonde had an enough steady footing on the ground that the action hadn't left them sprawled them on the hard floor.

"I-I would lo-love to d-date you, Tsukki!", Hinata screamed into his ear, cringing his head away from the loud voice but tightening his arms around the small waist of the older teen. "Really?", he asked just to confirm that he was not dreaming and that this was really real and that he was holding the boy he likes and that the other had agreed for them to date.

**•~*Will You...? by Neth8271*~•**

They were dating for almost a few months now when Tsukishima asked him a question.

"Why did you agreed to date me?", Tsukishima asked as he adjusted his head to be more comfortable on the red head's lap. They were in the blonde's room, taking a break from studying they had been doing for the past few hours.

Small hands carded through blonde locks as the other hummed under his breath while his eyes were still locked on a book about biology on the table. "I agreed to date you because I like you.", the other simply answered, eyes still not straying from the book they were studying for a test the next week.

"Really?", it was a testament with how Hinata knew the other well to know what the blonde was feeling and thinking. Finally tearing his eyes away from the book, he turned to look intensely at his boyfriend, golden brown peircing through yellow ones."I didn't agree to date you just to humor you or to play with your feelings, Tsukki. I accepted to dating you because I genuinely like you; more than a friend.", he confessed as he held the other's face in his hands, before giving a light peck on Tsukishima's lips. "Please understand that I like you. I love you. So don't go start thinking negative and useless thoughts like that because those aren't true, okay?", he murmured against the blonde's lips, smiling when the other nodded.

**•~*Will You...? by Neth8271*~•**

They were in their third year now; Kei taking the captaincy from Ennoshita-san and him taking the place of Tanaka-san as the vice-captain of the team.

They were wating lunch at the rooftop. Just the two of them since Kageyama and Yamaguchi, more like the evergreen haired only, said that they wanted to have some alone time, who are they to decline since that is what they wanted too.

Hinata was going through the last of his egg rolls when the weight of Kei's head on his lap startled him from his single minded task of eating his fill. "Kei?", the red head asked, placing his lunchbox beside him, along with the other's lunchbox. A grunt was his only answer. He smiled and started to card his hand through the soft golden locks of the lanky teen.

"Sho?", he hummed as he gazed at the yellow orbs of his boyfriend. "You'll be taking sports medicine, right?", he asked, he gave Kei a confused look but nodded nonetheless. "Which University will you go to?", he didn't know what came to the blonde at the barrage of questions at him.

"Tokyo University, of course. Why?", he questioned, when he was ignored, he prodded the other. When no answer still came from the blonde, he huffed in annoyance before pinching Kei's nose. "Don't just ask me questions and not answer mine, Meanyshima!", he whined but grinned when the other grumbled out indescribable words under his breath.

"Why don't you tell me what's really in your mind, Kei!", he asked as he watched the other sit up from his place and sit beside him again, laying his head on his shoulders this time. "Well... I've been contemplating on which course I would take when we enter University...", he waited for the other as he can clearly see that the other has trouble properly expressing his thoughts.

"I talked to my brother yesterday and he suggested that I could take a doctrinal course just like you. I have the grades that can give me a chance in taking a Neurological course.", Kei said, refusing to lol at the other. He hugged the other, completely surprising the blonde.

"Do you want to take that course? If you want to, I'd be happy to support you and in anything you want to do.", he exclaimed as he beamed up at Kei. "Really?", Kei murmured, brows pinched together. "Of course!", he said, offended that the other would think that he wouldn't support him with what he likes.

"Then let's go study at Tokyo University, okay?", Kei said as he held his pinky fingered towards him. He giggled at the rare display of his boyfriend's childish personality.

"I promise.", wounding his own in his lover's, he gave the other a kiss.

A promise between them.

**•~*Will You...? by Neth8271*~•**

Hinata was interrupted from his reminiscing when an underclassman of his from the sports medicine department came barreling inside his office. Limbs and clothes fluttering wildly in the air.

"Hinata-senpai! Hinata-senpai!", the small female brunette shouted in urgency as she took big gulps of air. The red head hastily stood up from his chair, alarmed by her sudden appearance in his office. "Yukina-san? What's going on?!", he rushed out as he approached the bent nurse-in-training, rubbing her back to help her ease into a more calm breathing pattern. "It's Tsukishima-san, Hinata-senpai.", Yukina answered as she straightened herself to look at her schoolmate and co-worker in the eyes.

A feeling of dread and fear bulldozed him as his eyes widened in alarm. "What...?", he breathed out, his eyes glassy, mind whirring with all the scenarios he can imagine that might had happened to his boyfriend of seven years. "A member of them called the hospital just a while ago, Senpai. He said his name was Sugawara Koushi and that they specifically asked you to come to the stadium where they were playing at.", the woman squeaked out as she stared at her upperclassman as he dashed to his desk, packing things that she recognized as his chosen primary medical kits along with other essentials.

She gulped in fear when his infamous spine chilling intense stare pinned her to her place. "You'll come with me, Yukina-san.", he ordered as she hastily followed his hurried long strides, trying and failing to keep up with the frantic man. "I want you to call our superior and mentors about this. Inform them that we'll take care of the problem and that we'll call when we need more assistance.", he barked out as they pushed themselves out of the crowded waiting area of the hospital, Yukina fumbling with her phone to obey the order given to her.

They quickly got into the red head's car, a silver , and drove the 20 minute ride towards their destination. As they arrived at the stadium, Hinata easily found his boyfriend's car, a silver , and hastily parked his own vehicle besides it. As they ran through the halls of the building, he remembered that their university boy's volleyball club was playing at the court 15, which was the farthest of all the courts in the stadium; just his luck.

They entered through the double doors that finally led them to court 15. Hinata panted as he roamed his eyes and locked on his University's volleyball club members surrounding something- or someone. He pushed through all the people in order to get in the middle of the circle.

He held in a whimper when he saw his boyfriend's sprawled out body on the hard volleyball court floor. He locked eyes with some of his former Karasuno club members- Suga, Noya,Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Daichi and Ennoshita. "What happened?", he asked as he crouched down besides his Kei's prone body, as he let Yukina shoo away the other members, her reprimanding voice lost to his task at hand.

"Tsukishima was about to block a spike from the other team's #3, and he had been playing none stop since the start of the game. And with the fatigue and tiredness, I think he lost focus and balance; the ball hitting him face on and his head hitting the floor.", Daichi immediately informed the serious red head, knowing that idleness was not allowed in this kind of situation. Hinata couldn't but look at the player mentioned by Daichi. The guy was two times taller than the red head and twice as larger and has more muscles than his still lanky Kei.

"Okay.", Hinata said as he swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his tears to not fall, getting all the required tuff he needed. Seeing the blood pooling around the blonde's head, he stood up and dashed to his thrown satchel bag at the corner of the court.

As he turned around, he gasped when he saw the middle blocker standing up. "Kei! You can't just stand up! You're injured, sit down!", he said as he dashed to his blonde, lightly pushing his shoulders to get him to sit down. "No, Sho. I'm fine.", the blonde mumbled out. The red head gave Kei an incredulous stare. "Fine?! Kei, there is blood on the fucking floor! You are not fine, sit down!", he barked out as he glared harshly at his stubborn lover.

"No. Sho, I really am fine.", he shook his head as he forced the blonde to sit, before turning to his medical supplies again; rummaging all the things he might need to help his Kei. "Sho. I'm fine, okay?", he was forced away from his kits as his hands were held in his boyfriend's much bigger hands. "I just need some water. Can you get me some? I think we still have some at the benches.", the blonde said and Hinata was about to rebuke and refuse the other when he was cut of by the squeezing of his hand and, for the first time since he came to the stadium, he gazed at the yellow orbs that he loves and adores so much. "Please?", he murmured and that was when the red head knew he lost the battle and gave out a sigh before standing up from his crouched position.

Approaching the benches, he spotted Kei's orange water bottle, which was stamped with their initials. As he was so focused on his task, he never noticed the hushing of the audience and the hushed cooing of the players. When he turned around he couldn't help the widening of his eyes.

There displayed on the stands was a large banner with the words of 'Happy 7th Anniversary, My Sunshine' written in black lettering and a background color of orange; two of his favorite colors. He turned towards where his boyfriend is, a few tears finally slipped out from his eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Shouyou.", Kei said from his kneeling position on the ground He smiled at the red head, taking his hand in his when he was close enough to him. "I'm sorry for having to scare you like this but this is the only way I could think of to surprise you.", the blonde murmured, his words echoing in the silent gym.

"We've been together for so long and I already had asked both of our families and they approved.", Kei smiled when he saw the confused gave of his lover. "And I decide that this is the right time to ask you this.", the blonde took a deep breath before locking his eyes with the red head and procuring a small box out of his jersey pockets.

Hinata gasped when he finally caught on to what his boyfriend had planned to do. He was full on sobbing now when Kei opened the small box that revealed a set of silver bands with the engraved words of 'My Sun' and 'My Moon' on the front of each ring. There were also crow designs on the inside of the ring.

It was so beautiful.

"You are the best thing that ever entered my life. You had made me into something far more better than I was before I met you. You made me feel all kinds of emotions; be it sadness, happiness, anger, exasperation, you made me feel it all. You gave me such amazing and memorable experiences.", the blonde said as he gazed up at his sun. His love, trust and and everything expressed in his eyes.

"I want to experience this again and again with you. I want to experience more with you. So, Hinata Shouyou, I ask this of you. Will you marry me?", he finally asked as he waited for the other to calm his crying.

When Hinata was finally able to compose himself, he flung himself to his boyfriend, fresh tears gathering at his eyes again. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you, Kei! Again and again!", as he said this the whole stadium exploded in shouts and applause.

Hinata crushed his lips against his Kei's lips, his hands cradling the strong defined face of the blonde. He beamed when Kei gingerly slid the ring on his finger, him doing this to his boyfriend too. Another round of shouts and applause exploded from all the people in the stadium.

"You made them all participate in this scheme of yours?", Hinata asked as he hugged the taller of them two, his gaze sweeping from Yukina's bashful smile, to his friends and their teammates' proud happy grins and thumbs ups, to the other team and even to the stands where the audience were seated.

"Yeah. It took me and the team for about 3 hours to have them all agreeing to participate on my plan.", Kei murmured to Hinata's hair, nuzzling the fluffy hair. "You really outdone yourself this time, Tsukishima.", Hinata laugh into the other's shoulders, hands gripping tightly the body against his.

"You can't call me Tsukishima anymore, Sho. It'll be confusing as hell."

"And why's that?"

"Well... Since you accepted my proposal, you just became my fiancé. And since we are now engaged, sooner or later you'll become a Tsukishima too. Get it?"

"Yes. Yes. I get it now!"

"You're blushing, Sho."

"Shut it! This is all your fault, you know?"

"I love you, Shouyou."

"I love you too, Kei."

"My Sun."

"My Moon."


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests, prompts and themes for TsukiHina!!

I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS, PROMPTS AND THEMES FOR TSUKIHINA SO YOU JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE IT.

-Neth2718

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Whew! Wow. This baby took me so long to brainstorm and type.
> 
> I search different types of cars and models that would perfectly match Hinata and Tsukishima's personality and likes. I chose from the brands of cars that I like: BMW, Bugatti, Jaguar, Toyota, Hyundai, Mercedes-Benz, Bolkswagen, Porsche, Lamborghini, Alfa Romeo, Ford, Mitsubishi, Kia, Volvo, Rolls Royce, Nissan, Chevrolet and Ferrari. I chose from the models of 2014 to 2017. And it was such a fucking task to choose to from all those beautiful and awesome vehicles.
> 
> I chose the Ford Taurus Sedan 2017, because it's sleek and slim and the overall appearance of the car just screams 'Hinata's taste'. FOR Tsukishima, I chose the Volkswagen Tiguan 2017. It a lot bulky and big compared to the Taurus. Tsukishima seems like the type to like 'heavy duty' cars.
> 
> I'm gonna stop now since I don't want to bore you with all of my ramblings about cars, since this is long enough, yeah?
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


End file.
